As noted by the Institute of Medicine, preparing well-trained and innovative new clinical investigators dedicated to reproductive health and contraceptive research is an urgent priority. Nationally, these areas of women's health remain under-represented in the research agenda of academic programs, and few obstetricians/gynecologists have formal training in research. The Training in Epidemiology and Clinical Trials for Obstetrician-Gynecologists (TECT) program provides unparalleled training for a career in clinical research. We are pleased to submit this proposal to continue our TECT partnership which unites the Schools of Medicine and Public Health at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, Duke University School of Medicine and the Duke Clinical Research Institute, and Family Health International in a rigorous research training program. Since 2001, we have selected 18 highly qualified trainees, most of whom have been women and/or ethnic minorities from among more than 100 inquiries. We currently have three Fellows and will have a full complement of five in the next academic year. All prior Fellows have earned an MPH or MSCR; most are in research-dominant academic careers with > 50% FTE for research, and several have extramural funding to support their research. Our Principal Investigator is David Grimes, MD, who holds appointments at FHI, Obstetrics and Gynecology and the Center for Women's Health Research at UNC. The Program Director is Joanne Garrett, MPH, PhD, who has an appointment in Obstetrics and Gynecology. The Duke Lead is Evan Myers, MD, MPH, who is key faculty in both Duke components and Epidemiology at UNC. The three lead faculty have more than a half century of experience in training and mentoring young clinical researchers here and abroad. The leadership team works with Faculty Mentors and Resource Faculty to select and train Fellows. All trainees complete an MPH or MSCR with an emphasis on clinical trials methodology. They also participate in a Seminar Series, Work-in-Progress Forum, and Grant Writing Group. Given the exceptional quality of the training and research opportunities, the diversity and interests of the applicant pool, and the proven commitment of the partner institutions, we are confident we can continue to prepare the next generation of clinical researchers. The attached publication list of our current and former TECT trainees documents their research productivity. Graduates of the TECT Fellowship are now in leadership positions in academic medicine and are helping to train the next generation of clinical researchers.